


A kiss

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Football RPF, 聖剣使いの禁呪詠唱 | Seiken Tsukai no World Break (Anime)
Genre: F/M, FIFA World Cup, FIFA World Cup 2018, Gen, Kissing, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Arkadiusz Milik sees from his dream, and he tries to get short of this.





	A kiss

Volgograd, Russia

Polish international Arkadiusz Milik took a moment and read a book over it.

He just saw that was not quite enough to be there, nor even say …

…

…

…

"Fuj! Nienawidzę tego faktu! To jest tak nudne!" ( _Yuck! I hate this fact! This is so boring!_ )

Arkadiusz Milik, who himself got used to have several experience with books, totally hated such to read. For Milik, it was better to be something rather than trying to admit that nothing. But this time was a total failure, for him.

And then, he suddenly saw a girl sitting together with him. She was a kind of a student. She just asked:

"What are you doing … Mr.?"

"Who are you, first?" Milik wondered: "I will not like to see some unknown person who suddenly show up and then becoming pervert!"

"My name is … Shizuno. Yes, I am Shizuno."

"My name is Arkadiusz. Greeting."

Then, Arkadiusz took a moment and stay out of it, when he let the book down. He was reading about an old book story of ancient Persia and Persian civilization contribution and some poems. He is an interesting person because he often reads books when there is no match to play.

But because he lost too much times and being useless in the land of Volgograd, he failed to get imagination. In some of his patriotic blood, he hates Russia, for what happened in the past especially with Russian conquest to Poland – and he always told himself that, the Poles will rise once it gets oppressed; but he also admired Russia for being a great, large and influential country. He even befriends with Aleksandr Golovin.

However, the girl, long hair and perhaps having a large bust size, didn't make him happy at all.

"What the hell you are looking at?"

"Well, I am a student. So my duty is to study at best."

"I know you're a student. The question is, what are you demanding?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. Keep it and being boring."

They kept lying on the field and that would be it. It was great, to an extent … boring, as Milik had claimed.

Milik would have seen nothing special there until there was a call of someone. Perhaps Milik understood this language and …

"Japoński?" ( _Japanese?_ )

He just realized, it must have been …

"諸葉?" ( _Moroha?_ )

And then, Shizuno stood up and she saw a boy coming to her. As usual, Milik looked back to see what had just come through, although in the end, he didn't expect that happening.

"Tak oni próbują zrobić kilka …" ( _So, they are trying to do some …_ )

No hesitation a bit, Shizuno quickly ran to Moroha and she touched her lip to …

…

…

…

"Say … what?"

Arkadiusz Milik were totally reckoned and he lost patience for a while until …

…

…

…

…

…

"Hej obudzić się z kraina marzeń, Milik!" ( _Hey, wake up from dream land, Milik!_ )

It was a voice from …

"Robert Lewandowski?"

"Ty śpisz tak długo w stepie. Co do cholery jesteś marzy?" ( _You were sleeping so long in the steppe. What the hell you are dreaming?_ )

Milik had just seen from a weird dream that someone kissed each other directly with a surprise of everybody. This was ridiculous a bit, but he felt he was f*ked up from that dream.

He is a Pole, yes. But he hated this fact.

He thought everyone should be private kiss instead of nothing. And Lewandowski just admitted to him: he saw a lot of bulls*t dream and it should never be repeated again as it was nothing to explain over … again.

"Fine. Get over it, Robert."

"Great!"

After Milik woke up, he did walk for a bit with Robert Lewandowski until he walked out …

… and then, that girl walked again, without even Lewandowski or Milik noticed …

…

…

…

…

…


End file.
